A Decade of Waiting
by Dia
Summary: " What would've happened if Sirius recieved the kiss?", m/m relationships and 1 bad word! Warning from Dia: Unlike most of my stuff, this has a happy ending to it.


-This fic is writing itself and I have a gut feeling this will have a happy ending, so to my beta-reader Linzi, I don't  
think you need to worry about crying over my e-mails. School has been trying, but I'm getting a 4.0 average so it's  
worth it. This is S/R (Sirius x Remus) and this is dedicated to the die-hard RemusxSirius worshipper V. I hope   
some people will enjoy this. This is in Sirius's PoV. The basic plot of this is: " What would have happened if Sirus  
received the Kiss?"  
  
-Dia presents to you..  
  
- A Decade Of Waiting  
  
-I sit here in this dim room. imprisoned by pale, plain whitewashed walls. incapacitated by this binding spell and  
my shattered hopes as I hear shouts and shocked, alarmed voices outside the locked door that also traps me  
in this place. I manuever my eyes to gaze at the window that used to have a hippogrif's shadow dancing across  
the drawn curtains. My eyes, the only things that can still move in the thickness of magic and fright. And what  
scares me is the thought that even when I'm drowning in the oblivian of the soulless, my eyes would still be open  
and moving; looking at this pale cell without emotion.  
  
-I hear the protests made by a familiar voice. That voice sounds melodious and harmonioius at the same time. I  
will miss hearing Remus's laugh. If, after this, I would be able to miss.  
  
-I hear footsteps. I feel as if the binding spell had also invalidated my lungs because I can barely inhale the stiff  
air, I can't even do a basic involuntary thing before I receive my last kiss from something other than my lover.   
  
-I hear the whisper of 'Alohomora' and the opening of the door. I don't even move my eyes to see the grim faces   
of the ministry officers, the beaming of Severus's smirking face mocking me, or the empty dark shroud of a   
dementor. I just imagine a friendly pale face with honest brown eyes staring up at me as I close my eyes. With  
this image playing through my mind I may have optmophobia ( the fear of opening ones eyes).  
  
-" Sirius Caynin Black will be punished for the following crimes:  
The murders of Peter Pettigrew, Jaqueline Macnir, Sandra Bowden, Melissa Catonni.." I hear Cornelius Fudge  
rant on naming the 13 muggles that Peter killed, and I hear the last mutter ' and escaping imprisonment in  
Azkaban, meaning the punishment would be the Dementor's Kiss and 10 years of Sirius Caynin Black's body  
to be perserved," those words chill me greatly, they're trying to make me suffer for having my soul to watch my  
lifeless body for 10 years without reclaiming it..those bastards..  
  
-Fudge holds out his hand towards the executionors, " You may proceed.."  
  
-One of the executionors chain me to the old, nearly rotted chair. The cold, heartless chains wrapping around me  
like a serpent; the metal peircing into my arms like frigid venom. They place my limp head on what looks like a chopping block, making it point directly in  
front of me. The others guide the dementor in. I feel the sudden change of the temperature in the room, it is now  
cold as the familiar envirement in my Azkaban cell. The shadow of the demon drifts forward, drawing closer to my  
limp body. It stands, or floats directly in front of me; staring at me with it's empty eye sockets. The dementor lowers  
it's hood, revealing a horrible, gaunt waxy face. It opens it's mouth and leans down to my face to brush it's  
cold, chapped lips against mine. I feel the dementor slowly start sucking my soul out of my body. I desperately try   
to escape the terrific force forcing me to plundge myself in the dark depths of the hellish mouth of the dementor.  
  
- I fight against the force of the binding spell. Through me desperation and the thought of losing Remus. I free my   
mouth.  
  
- My soal has allready been sucked out of my body, but I have freed myself from the gates of hell that rest inside   
a dementor's psyche.  
  
- I speed out of the room, leaving my body to lay breathing slowly, but unemotionally, for 10 years till they decide   
to put my body out of misery.  
  
- Their plans will be foiled since I can get into my body, but I'll wait till my 10 year sentence is over so I could be a   
free man. A man free to be with his love. Remus.  
********************  
(10 years later)  
  
-I float through the Ministry building as a spirit. Today I am a free man, and today I will be able to see and be with  
Remus and Harry. Through my ten years of being bodiless, I have kept tabs on Remus and Harry. Remus is  
currently working on a project concerning prejudice against wizards turn werewolf, vampire, or ghoul and as   
funny as it sounds, is a werewolf ambassador. Harry had been England's seeker for 5 years and then settled down  
with a nice boy, Draco Malfoy I think, and became a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
-I enter the room where they had placed my body for the freeing and killing of the body of Sirius Black. I see   
ministry officials walk in with Draco Malfoy, the new Minister of Magic, trailing behind them. They gather around my  
still body and bow their heads and in a noble voice I hear Draco Malfoy whisper, " We now free Sirius Black from  
his sins and now we put his body along with his soul to rest." The boy lifts up his wand and points it to my forehead.  
  
-This is where I take on some action. I jump into my lax body in a instant and start sinking into the dark depths of   
my 35 year old body. I feel darkness cover me as my view is closed off by shut eyelids. I feel the comfortable  
sense of flesh and meat wrapping my soul in a warm blanket.  
  
-I open my eyes.  
  
-"Avada Keda-"  
  
-"Since I'm free, may I go now?" I say, my mouth unaccustomed of moving and forming now foriegn words.  
  
-Their faces all have shock printed on them. If I could, I would have laughed.  
  
-"Ofcour- course!" Draco Malfoy stutters through shock and helps me up to my feet. " Would you liked to be   
clothed and dropped off at your godson's home, sir?" he says, I know perfectly well that means going with him to  
Malfoy Manor since Harry lives there during the summer.  
  
-" I would like to be clothed, but would you drop me off at Remus Lupin's residence?" I ask, I hope Harry isn't   
offended that I want to see Remus before him. Malfoy smiles and replies with a soft 'yes'. He leads me out  
of the room.  
  
-In an hour I find myself seated in the passanger seat of a classy old Jaguar, traveling towards Remus's cottage.  
  
-I look out the window, spying large fields of crops getting ready for harvest. Shining gold in the yellow sun. The  
car turns around the bend and travels down a road , I look at the street sign which is labeled in white letters  
'Lunar's Way'. What a coincidence for ol' Moony's street to be named that. The car stops in front of a quaint old  
cottage with a garden on the side. I open the side door and scan the area. I would love to live the rest of my life   
here.  
  
-The driver hands me my suitcase which holds the clothes Draco Malfoy bought for me and I mutter a thank you as  
I revert my gaze back to the white cottage. I hear the slam of a car door and the rumble of the engine as the car   
backed out. I adjust the suitcase handle in my hand and draw in a deep breath. I hope Remus will accept me I   
think as I walk slowly towards the porch. I climb the ricketty stairs and face a door with the white paint peeling   
off. I knock on it softly and hear a russeling of fabric, the taps of feet, and the common ' I'm coming!" murmur.  
  
- Remus opens the door and greets me with a friendly face. "Hello?"  
  
-I smile my usual smile, and I hear Remus gasp.  
  
-"Padfoot?" he says, breathless.  
  
-" You always had a gift for pointing out the obvious, Moony," I joke. I see his face split into a smile.  
  
-He jumps into my arms and I envelope him in a loving embrace.  
  
-" I love you Sirius," I hear him murmur into my ear.  
  
-" I love you to Remus," I say and I take his sweet honey tasting mouth into mine.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
::stares at what she wrote:: I WROTE A HAPPY FIC!!!!! ::jumps up and down:: I can't believe it and yes, Linzi, I  
must have dropped some prozac in my muses drinks, but still can't believe it! Well, g2g! bu bye  
  
-Dia who is happy that she wrote a happy fic. 


End file.
